Disparition
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] D'accord, il n'a jamais été très ordonné. Mais là, tout de même… Il n'a pas pu la perdre !


**Disclaimer : **Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (que j'adore sauf pour son dernier roman. Publier sous pseudonyme signifie qu'on va devoir attendre plus longtemps pour la traduction. Voilà, j'ai pu le dire.)

**Rating : **K+ à mes yeux. Au pire, je changerais, hein.

**Résumé : **D'accord, il n'a jamais été très ordonné. Mais là, tout de même… Il n'a pas pu la perdre !

**Commentaires : **Barf. Je crevais de chaud, j'avais envie de manger et mon frigo était vide, donc plutôt que d'aller vider la supérette du coin de ses glaces et tablettes de chocolat, je me suis dit que je pourrais écrire. J'ai pas pensé à me relire, du coup, donc si vous voyez des fautes (c'est probable qu'il y en ait, je fais moins attention sur l'ordinateur…) n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Harry James Potter avait les mains sur les hanches, dans une grotesque imitation de sa femme lorsqu'elle allait s'atteler à une tâche ardue – comme demander à son mari de l'aider à faire le ménage, ou à ses enfants de se calmer – et il balaya d'un regard songeur et un peu énervé la pièce.

- Cette fois, je te trouverais, murmura-t-il.

Il regarda une dernière fois la pièce qui faisait office de bureau, puis, se détournant du meuble au milieu, il se tourna vers la première étagère, à sa droite.

- Puisque je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans le bureau la dernière fois, c'est que j'ai dû la changer de place sans m'en souvenir, marmonna-t-il avec un scepticisme évident.

Il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette hypothèse, pourtant, c'était la plus probable. Il soupira, et se lança dans l'exploration de la première étagère, avec un enthousiasme absent. Franchement, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire, c'était le ménage et enlever des livres, les feuilleter et les dépoussiérer par la même occasion ressemblait étrangement à du ménage. Cela lui rappelait cet été de 1995 où ils avaient dû nettoyer la maison du Square Grimmaurd. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser qu'il ferait bien d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette maison, dans pas longtemps. Ce n'était pas leur maison principale, mais il la laissait souvent à des amis qui avaient besoin d'aller à Londres et qui appréciaient d'être sur place la veille. Et lui-même, lorsqu'il terminait tard son service au Ministère, appréciait d'y dormir plutôt que de réveiller toute sa famille.

Il se secoua. Tout à ses pensées concernant la maison du Square Grimmaurd – est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas repeindre les pièces, l'été prochain ? – il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans son exploration, et seule la moitié de l'étagère avait été explorée.

À cet instant précis, malgré tous les compliments qu'il avait reçu sur son esprit malin, sur son habileté à déjouer les sortilèges et à prévoir certaines situations, comme le fait qu'on vienne fouiller dans son bureau, il s'en voulut _énormément_ d'avoir posé un sortilège qui empêchait l'utilisation du sortilège d'attraction. Ça aurait réglé le problème depuis plusieurs mois.

Mais, bien évidemment, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, arguant que cela l'obligerait à être plus ordonné lorsque Ginny lui avait fait remarquer qu'il finirait par perdre tous ses papiers en s'obstinant ainsi.

Oui, mais tant pis, il préférait cela à l'idée que n'importe qui puisse entrer dans son bureau et utiliser un simple _Accio_ pour lui subtiliser n'importe quel document.

Lui-même sait très bien à quel point c'est facile, un sortilège d'attraction ! Il avait dû s'en servir en quatrième année pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et il l'avait appris avec une… non, pas avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais il l'avait appris tout de même ! Et rapidement, quand on prenait en compte le fait qu'il lui ait été enseigné par une élève !

Certes, Hermione n'était pas n'importe quelle élève, mais tout de même.

Il s'égarait, une fois de plus. La première étagère n'était même pas entièrement terminée d'être fouillée. Sincèrement, il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas lancé dans une cause perdue, ou presque.

Mais, bon sang, par tous les caleçons de Merlin, par la barbe de Merlin, voire celle de Dumbledore, par tous les grands sorciers de ce monde, au nom de Rowena Serdaigle, de Salazar Serpentard, de Godric Gryffondor, d'Helga Poufsouffle, comment pouvait-il avoir perdu un objet qui n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis qu'il s'y était installé ?

Il n'était pas la personne la plus ordonnée du monde, il le savait parfaitement, mais là, tout de même, il détenait des records.

Comment perdre un objet qu'on ne se rappelle pas avoir touché, qu'on ne se souvient pas avoir déplacé, qu'on n'a plus utilisé depuis plus de dix ans ?

Ce n'était pas possible. Il en avait conscience.

Pourtant, il se remit à la fouille de son bureau. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais.

0o0o0o0

Assis sur la chaise de son bureau, Harry pianotait nerveusement sur la parure en cuir de son bureau. Un cadeau d'Hermione lors de l'inauguration de la pièce. « Faudrait pas qu'on oublie qu'on est des Moldus avant tout ! » s'était-elle moquée.

N'empêche qu'il aimait bien l'idée. Cela donnait un côté solennel à la pièce, et donnait une meilleure image. Ce n'était pas lui, avec son organisation digne d'un étudiant de quatorze ans, qui donnait à la pièce son aspect solennel, c'était uniquement cette parure.

Mais là, franchement, il s'en moquait.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et cela commençait _légèrement _à l'agacer plus que de raison.

Il se demanda si Ginny n'avait pas une idée.

- Gin' ?!

Il entendit distinctement le soupir de sa femme, qui savait par avance ce qu'il allait lui demander. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il lui posait régulièrement la question, après tout.

- Oui ?!

De là où il était, il pouvait clairement entendre l'exaspération qui pointait dans la voix de Ginny.

- Tu es sure que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as ?

Il entendit Ginny inspirer et expirer profondément beaucoup plus distinctement qu'il n'entendait Albus et Lily jouer. Et pourtant, les deux enfants faisaient beaucoup plus de bruit.

- Pour la je ne sais combientième fois, je te répète que non, je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut être cette fichue carte !

Il avait espéré ne pas trop l'énerver, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était raté. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

- D'accord, d'accord. Pardon de te l'avoir demandé une fois de plus. Je te promets que je ne le ferais plus.

Elle grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « J'espère bien » mais elle ne leva pas le ton, aussi n'en était-il pas sûr.

Il pencha la tête vers le tiroir du milieu de son bureau, et l'ouvrit. Désespérément vide, à ses yeux. En réalité, le tiroir débordait d'objets en tout genre, chacun ayant un lien avec sa scolarité. Sa première plume, le Scrutoscope que lui avait offert Ron pour son treizième anniversaire, le morceau de Miroir à Double Sens offert par Sirius, la bourse que Hagrid lui avait offerte…

Mais malgré tous ces trésors, il en manquait un.

Où était passée cette fichue Carte du Maraudeur ?!

Il ne s'en servait plus, c'était uniquement le moyen pour lui de se rappeler de ses parents, d'avoir un lien avec son père, de se rappeler du nombre de fois qu'il avait été sauvé par cette carte, de tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté, et de tous les ennuis qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter, aussi. Bref, c'était un de ses souvenirs les plus importants. Pour lui, la Carte, c'était une partie intégrante de sa vie. Son père en était le créateur, enfin, un d'eux en tout cas !

Et, surtout, elle lui rappelait constamment que la plus belle des amitiés peut elle aussi être brisée, malgré tous les efforts faits pour la conserver entière.

Le tiroir ouvert, il se mit à penser à son père, James Potter. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il se demandait comment il aurait bien pu appeler ses enfants si ses parents n'étaient pas morts, s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre… Des tas de choses auraient été différentes, et peut-être que cela n'aurait pas mené à une meilleure vie. Il n'en savait rien, et il ne voulait pas refaire le monde avec des « si ». Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être destructeur.

James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter et Lily Luna Potter… Ses trois enfants. James Sirius portait bien son nom, et d'ailleurs, il aurait pu être un Maraudeur, lui aussi, Harry en était persuadé.

Il se figea.

Baissa les yeux vers le tiroir.

Les releva vers la photo de son fils sur le bureau.

Rebaissa les yeux.

Sentit son visage virer au rouge.

Il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement le tiroir, se rappelant au dernier moment qu'il avait vu un film cet été au cinéma avec son fils, et que celui-ci avait été surpris de la simplicité et de l'ingéniosité d'une ruse d'un héros, qui avait caché une clé très importante pour tout le monde en la collant simplement sur le dessous d'un tiroir.

Harry passa lentement la main sur le dessous du tiroir supérieur, jusqu'à sentit un bout de scotch tenant un bout de papier. Redoutant et sachant par avance ce qu'il allait trouver, il sortit le bout de papier, et le déplia.

_« Franchement, papa, la cachette n'était pas bien trouvée ! »_

0o0o0o0

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Ginny en passant la tête par la porte. Tu as retrouvé la Carte ?

Harry poussa un grommellement incompréhensible, accentuant la curiosité de Ginny.

- Je dois comprendre quoi ? Attends, tu écris une Beuglante ?!

- C'est ton fils qui a la Carte. James l'a trouvé. Il va m'entendre…

Ginny ressortit de la pièce en souriant.

- Pense à lui dire quand même que je ne suis pas bien contente de lui moi non plus ! cria-t-elle en mère responsable qu'elle était.

Quand elle y penserait, elle irait voir George pour lui demander de ne pas révéler d'autres objets propices à l'augmentation du nombre de retenues reçues par James.


End file.
